GrumpOut
GrumpOut is a series by the Game Grumps featuring miscellaneous videos on a separate channel from the main Game Grumps channel. History GrumpOut was created as a way for Arin, Barry, and the rest of the Game Grumps to create content that did not quite belong on the Game Grumps channel. The channel does not follow any sort of upload schedule, with videos usually coming randomly whenever the Game Grumps have a video to upload. Throughout the second half of June and July of 2015, a weekly Q&A series titled "Q&A with the Grumps" was uploaded every Tuesday. GrumpOut is also home to re-uploads of of live action segments and ads that were originally featured as part of a video on the main channel. Series *Q&A with the Grumps! (6 episodes) *Lost Episodes (2 episodes) *HOW ABOUT THIS GAME? (2 episodes) *Before the Grumps (6 episodes) Videos * "Barry's Game Grumps EDITING TUTORIAL (Adobe Premiere CS6)" - February 20th, 2015 * "Smash Bros Claps WITH REALISTIC AUDIO" (Two versions) - February 20th, 2015 * "Game Grumps Eat GROSS BEANS" - February 20th, 2015 * "STRAIGHT TO THE MOON SAVE THE PLANET" - February 27th, 2015 * "New Store New Shirts OUTTAKES!" - March 9th, 2015 * "Steam Train T-Shirt ALTERNATE TAKE!" - March 19th, 2015 * "Arin's Dance" - April 3rd, 2015 * "Granny Talk" - June 2nd, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 1" - June 23rd, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 2" - June 30th, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 3" - July 7th, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 4" - July 14th, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 5" - July 21st, 2015 * "Q&A with the Grumps! - PART 6" - July 27th, 2015 * "Dan and Arin Demolish a Giant Gummy Bear" - August 5th, 2015 * "Crunchyroll? What's That?" - August 11th, 2015 * "I Burgie Burgie - OUTTAKES!" - August 17th, 2015 * "NEW Shovel Knight Amiibo!!" - August 27th, 2015 * "Watch Barry's Beard Grow!" - August 31st, 2015 * "Crunchyroll? Tell Me More!" - September 25th, 2015 * "All Hail Burgie OUTTAKES!" - October 13th, 2015 * "Might as Well Jump" - October 14th, 2015 * "ROSS EATS PUDDING" - October 19th, 2015 * "CrunchyCrate" - October 20th, 2015 * "Loot Crate Oh Gosh" - October 27th, 2015 * "Metal Gear Sketches" - November 11th, 2015 * "A Very Grumpy Christmas OUTTAKES!" - December 8th, 2015 * "Pooh Water" - December 11th, 2015 * "Transformers: Mystery of Convoy" - December 14th, 2015 * "Lost Episode: " - December 17th, 2015 * "Lovely Day for Cricket" - December 20th, 2015 * "Sonic Boom Breakdown" - December 23rd, 2015 * "Introducing Kevin!" - December 29th, 2015 * "Grumpcade Intro" - January 4th, 2016 * "The Crunchyroll Song" - January 7th, 2016 * "Introducing Brian!" - January 12th, 2016 * "Undertale Lost Episode: Battle Against a True Hero" - January 20th, 2016 * "Best Fiends Forever" - January 22nd, 2016 * "Crunchyroll Christmas" - January 30th, 2016 * "Crunchyroll Equations" - February 4th, 2016 * "Undertale: Final Showdown" - February 5th, 2016 * "I Have a PHD - NEW SHIRT!" - February 8th, 2016 * "Goodbye Old Grump Couch!" - April 4th, 2016 * "How We Do It" - April 12th, 2016 * "The Ad Monster" - April 26th, 2016 * "Loot Whuhhhh??" - May 6th, 2016 * "Game Grumps at the PETTING ZOO" - May 12th, 2016 * "HOW ABOUT THIS GAME?: How About Skyward Sword's Sky?" - June 22nd, 2016 * "Arin and Dan Defuse a Scary Bomb" - June 30th, 2016 * "Pokemon GO Party Bus!" - August 22nd, 2016 * "Pokemon Art Academy Gallery! - September 22nd, 2016 * "LOVE US, WENDY'S!" - September 24th, 2016 * "Not Grape Crate, Loot Crate!" - October 14th, 2016 * "What's Box Box?" - October 20th, 2016 * "Arin Interviews Danny" - November 8th, 2016 * "Danny Interviews Suzy" - November 9th, 2016 * "Suzy Interviews Barry" - November 10th, 2016 * "Barry Interviews Ross" - November 11th, 2016 * "Ross Interviews Brian" - November 12th, 2016 * "Brian Interviews Arin" - November 13th, 2016 * "What Makes a Game Immersive? - HOW ABOUT THIS GAME?" - December 22nd, 2016 Trivia *''GrumpOut'' is the first series to have its own channel rather than be uploaded on the Game Grumps channel. Gallery GrumpOut.jpg|YouTube banner. The quote is there because Barry asked Arin what to put on the banner. Grump out Pattern Background.jpg|Just the dots. External links *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAQ0o3l-H3y_n56C3yJ9EHA/ GrumpOut channel] Category:Series Category:GrumpOut Videos Category:Channels